If You Can Dream
by Ray'o'Sunshine
Summary: Just out of college and broke, Chelsea moves to the Island hoping to start a new life. After finding a job at a local farm, she learns that the Island is losing money each day. Will Chelsea be able to save the Island before they all become homeless?
1. Up for a Challenge

**I had this story in my head and I just needed to get it out on paper. It's a typical Vaughn and Chelsea fanfic, so I hope you enjoy. I would like to note that I have never played Island of Happiness before, so I don't know the layout. I made some changes for this story, such as Mirabelle owning a farm and an animal shop. Which makes sense, because if she sells animals, she has to keep them somewhere. Please don't judge the story by accuracy to the game. If you've played before, just pretend this is a whole new game with the same characters. **

**I didn't put this in the summary, but I would like to point out that this is a horse story. Mostly because I love horses. So you horse lovers out there, please read!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>If you've ever been on a horse before, you'll believe me when I say that nothing compares. No skateboard, motor boat ride, or even roller coaster is the same as the feeling of riding free on a once wild animal. Wind rushing through your hair, trees blurring by you, the smell of fresh green grass tickling your nose – it's amazing. Or so I've heard.<p>

My name is Chelsea, and what I want the very most in my life is to get up on one of those graceful animals, and ride. Just ride.

* * *

><p>"You're doing it wrong," a gruff voice mumbled from behind me.<p>

"What?" I turned my head to see a light haired man, eyes covered with a black hat, watching me. He was dressed in all black except for his cowboy boots and vest.

"I said you're doing it wrong," he responded louder, while pointing at the brush in my hand. "Who the hell are you anyway? And why are you here? Did Mirabelle let you in?"

"I work here," I retorted, "Who are you?"

The man looked up from beneath his hat, and stared at me with violet eyes. I watched them narrow slightly, and then disappear beneath his hat again. Then he slowly turned and walked out of the barn, his boots thumping lightly on the wood floor.

I wondered what had happened to him to make him so rude. I went back to brushing Rudy, the horse, and soon began to hear muffled voices yelling from Mirabelle's shop.

"Who is she? Why did you hire her? A frail, little girl? Great, Mirabelle, great! Just who we need to take care of all the livestock, cut the grass, replenish the stocks, muck out the stalls, and who knows what else?"

It sounded like the man with the hat. Then I heard another voice. Mirabelle.

"It's none of your damn business who I hire. This is my shop, is it not? I'll have you remember that you work for ME, and NOT the other way around!"

"Yes, yes I know! But we need a labourer! Someone who can work! Not some little girl who spends her time petting the pretty little horses! We're dying Mirabelle! If we don't take action, we will be out of jobs, then homes, then food!"

"That girl was the only one I could find who would take the job for as little as I could pay her! And until we get out of this damned debt, she will have to do! And don't you dare go around making assumptions because she is a girl! She is your coworker and I expect you to treat her nicely! Am I understood?"

Her words were followed by silence. I couldn't tell if the man had agreed or not, but a few seconds later I heard a door slam, and the sound of fading footsteps.

Wow. Only my second day on the job and already someone hated me. What else could go wrong?

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Chelsea, and I'm 22 years old. My story is as plain as plain can be. I lived in an orphanage until I was 18, and went to college for 4 years after that. My parents died when I was just a baby, leaving me with no money. My orphanage pain for my college tuition, but after that, I was on my own. I traveled to this Island, hoping to find a job that could keep me alive until I started my new life.

The sign in Mirabelle's shop was the first thing I saw walking into the town. With luck, I got the job, but for nothing more than 10 dollars a day. Not enough to make a living, so Mirabelle offered me the attic of the barn, where I could sleep, and she told me she would provide me with meals, until I could support myself.

I understood her position. With a broke store going out of business, she needed money as much as me. I would have liked a better salary, but it seemed to be the only job available on the island.

And I won't mention the biggest thing that involuntarily drew me into the job. Horses. Well actually horse. Mirabelle had one horse named Rudy, who, although she sold animals, was not for sale, because he was the work horse used for various jobs around the farm. Mirabelle also had two cows, and five chickens that would normally be for sale, but with the shortage of money, selling the eggs and milk was all the income she was getting.

No one came by to purchase animals, let alone animal products, simply because she didn't have any. And nor did she have money to order some to stock. Some of the townsfolk felt bad for her situation and donated money from time to time, but mostly, they had their own expenses to worry about. That leads to another problem.

Though Mirabelle's shop is the only one in debt, almost all the stores on the island are losing money each day. I can't say what the cause is, but my best guess is the island just doesn't have enough people. Without people, there are no shoppers. Without shoppers, there is no income. Without income, there are no stores. And eventually, without stores, there will be no homes, food, or hopes of survival.

Needless to say, this island is going down the tubes. I guess I can't blame the black hat guy for what he said. With his life at stake, he must have wanted Mirabelle to hire someone he can count on.

Fortunately, I don't back down from a challenge easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning's a little slow, but if you stick with the story, you won't be disappointed, I promise. Thanks for reading! Any commentscriticism would be awesome!  
><strong>


	2. Muscles, Bones, and Body

**Here's the second chapter where you'll get some more hints about Vaughn. I Love Vaughn. I made him quite the mean one in this story! :P**

* * *

><p>I was flying. Free, and all alone except for me and my horse. I watched the trees blur by as we galloped on together, feeling like one body. Then another horse came up from behind me, out of nowhere. Riding him was the man in the black hat. He shouted something that I couldn't make out before taking out a lasso and shooting it towards me, pulling me off my horse. As I fell, I heard the man shout at me. I woke just before I hit the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting up in bed, I saw the man in the black hat standing beside my bed. I screamed and covered myself up with my blanket, though I quickly realized I didn't need to, because the man eyes were directed to the floor.<p>

"Get up! Now! Get up!" he yelled.

"W-what –" I stammered, confused and a little creeped out.

"Let's go! Get up; you've got loads of work to do! I suggest you hurry if you want to keep your job!" He walked out of my room, heels pounding. I could hear the rickety barn steps creak as he ran down them, waiting for me at the bottom.

I jumped out of bed, threw some clothes on, and raced down the stairs. He began talking to me, facing in the opposite direction.

"First, you will feed the animals. Food is over there, and water you get from the tap over there. Once they've eaten, let them outside in the pasture, then muck out the stalls and clean the coop. Collect the eggs, then call the cows back in and milk them. Brush the cows and the horse and refill their food and water pails. Then go up to the loft and throw down some hay and restock the supply room. Replace any eaten bails in the pasture with new bails, then take that shovel and clean up the poop in the pasture. If you're not dead by then, use that sickle to cut some grass and store it upstairs in the loft. Got it?"

"No, wait, what? Do I get to eat?" I asked, completely taken aback.

"Mirabelle will bring your breakfast and lunch out to you and dinner is at 7:00 sharp in the kitchen. Now get to work!" he shouted.

"How the hell am I supposed to remember all that? And I think I remember overhearing Mirabelle telling you to be nice to me!" I yelled back.

He looked up at me, and stared with those narrowed deep violet eyes. After a few seconds, in a calmer tone, he said, "There's a list over there of your jobs to do today, and for the next week, until I get back next Wednesday. See to it that they're finished."

And he walked out.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Can I at least get your name?"

He continued walking with no answer until he was over the hill and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Before I started my chores I went into the shop to brush my teeth and wash up. Mirabelle must have still been sleeping because everything was quiet. The clock said 6:00am. No wonder.<p>

After I had gotten cleaned up, I ran back to the barn and checked today's list.

"1. Feed the animals. ½ bucket of barley, ½ bucket of oats for the horses and cows. Fill trough with seeds for chickens.

I ran over to the food bags and quickly mixed up the right concoctions of food for all the animals. After putting the food in their troughs, I collapsed on the bails of hay in the corner. At least I got to relax while they ate.

But if you know anything about farm animals, it doesn't take them long. Within 5 minutes the cows and the horse were done, and the chickens within 10. I let them all out into the pasture and checked the list again.

"2. Muck out all the stalls. Droppings go in the manure pile out back. Use wheelbarrow."

I grabbed the shovel and started without hesitation. Within moments I was sweating, but I willed myself to keep going. I must have not noticed how long I'd been working, because Mirabelle came into the barn soon after with a plate of eggs and bacon and some orange juice.

"Oh, Chelsea, you're doing a wonderful job. Though, I do hate to see a young girl like you cleaning poop. Here's your breakfast. I'll come out in an hour to get your plate."

"W-what time is it?" I panted, leaning on my shovel for support.

"Oh it's 8:00 dear. Now you be sure to eat that all up! You'll need the energy!"

As she left he barn, I sighed and sat down on the hay to catch my breath. Every bone in my body ached, and I wondered how I would survive the day, let alone the week.

I reached for my breakfast and gobbled it down, barely even tasting it.

As soon as I was done, I got right back to work.

* * *

><p>At 6:30pm I collapsed on the grass outside, dead from exhaustion. I had just finished cleaning the poop in the pasture, and hadn't gotten to the sickle cutting yet. That would have to wait until after supper.<p>

I got cleaned up, and then met Mirabelle in the kitchen at 7:00 sharp, just as the man said.

Dinner was laid out on the table, and Mirabelle was already sitting down. I sat down beside her in silence. Without warning, Mirabelle took my hand and asked if we could pray to the goddess together. I obliged, and we prayed for hope that luck would soon turn in our favour.

We helped ourselves to corn, bread, and salad. It was a small meal, but all Mirabelle had the money for. I have to say though; its demeanor did not make it any less tasty.

"Mirabelle," I asked as I ate. "Who is the man with the black hat?"

She looked up apologetically. "Oh that's Vaughn, my old stable hand. I do hope he wasn't too hard on you this morning."

"Oh, no, he wasn't," I lied. "But where is he now? Shouldn't we save him some supper?"

"Oh no dear, he's gone off the island. Every week he leaves the island to go to the city. He stays there for the majority of the week, attending auctions, visiting farms, and seeing if he can get us any animals worthy of selling. Hasn't had luck in about 3 months though."

She paused for a moment, and then looked up at me. "I do really appreciate you taking the job Chelsea. I promise your salary will go up, as soon as I get more money."

My heart dropped. She looked so sad. Trying to comfort her, I took her hand.

"Don't worry Mirabelle; I'll work here as long as you need me. And if that's forever, then so be it. I'm so thankful you took me in. Without you, I would be sleeping on the streets."

I gave her a small smile and she returned one. We finished the meal in silence.

After supper I went back outside and cut grass until 9:00. After making sure all the animals were in the barn and coop, I conked out on my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up in no time!<strong>


	3. Possible Hopes

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Also, this is a Vaughn/Chelsea so expect some romance later on in the story. I just have to get Vaughn to warm up to Chelsea first.**

* * *

><p>The next week went as fast as you can say "animal". I do believe it's true that time flies when you're having fun, but the same goes for working hard. I had so much on my list this past week that there was NO time for sitting around and watching time tick by.<p>

I had to admit, I was very nervous for Vaughn to come back. Mirabelle said his boat arrived at 6:30 tonight. By 6:00, I had finished all my jobs except for chopping the grass. I knew it was a priority because I began to see the stock of hay in the loft get smaller each day. I decided that I would work extra hard tonight, and for the next few days until I could get the stocks replenished.

* * *

><p>At 6:30 I went into the shop to take a shower and get washed up for supper. Mirabelle was busy working on our dinner, so I didn't disturb her.<p>

The hot water felt glorious beating down on my sore back. It was almost if I could forget everything that had happened to me since I first accepted this job.

By 6:45 I was out, so I brushed my teeth and hair and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I descended the stairs, only to hear voices mumbling softly. I knew Vaughn was home.

"...h..rs….o….ale…..fi..…eks…not...re….we can…ord it!" said Vaughn.

Then Mirabelle spoke. "..ow…much?"

"two… ou…and"

I couldn't take much more suspense, and to top it all off, I was starving! I knew they didn't want to be overheard, so I crept up the stairs and came down again, this time louder so they knew I was approaching. The silence was immediate, and by the time I entered the kitchen, Vaughn and Mirabelle were already seated.

"Evening Mirabelle, evening Vaughn," I said.

Vaughn's eyes widened slightly at the mention of his name, but he did not look up at me.

"Evening Chelsea," replied Mirabelle with a small smile. "How was your day?"

Not wanting to insinuate that I was sore, I said, "Not bad Mirabelle, I think I got most of what needed to be done finished."

"Oh wonderful! Good work Chelsea, I knew you would pull through!" she responded, looking pleased. I smiled.

Vaughn on the other hand, looked up at my from beneath his hat and stared. "Most?"

I huffed. "C'mon Vaughn, I did everything you asked. All that's left to be done is the grass cutting, and I'll get to that after supper."

Whether he was impressed or disappointed, I couldn't tell. Without a sound, he lowered his eyes again and continued eating.

* * *

><p>After dinner, I promptly went back outside and began my last job. It was coming along good until I heard voices from the shop again, this time louder. Quiet as a mouse, I slowly walked up the house and pressed my ear against the door.<p>

"Two thousand Mirabelle! It's a good deal! Two thousand and I swear I can train him!"

"And how are we to come up with that money! Do you want to eat for the next three weeks?"

"We'll find a way Mirabelle. I'll get a job in the city while I'm there. I just know this will work. My dad was the best horse trainer in the city. I learned everything I knew from him."

"And what about a jockey? Have you thought of that? We haven't raced in 15 years! I highly doubt that Doug still rides!"

"No but he's got connections! I hear he's got a niece, and her husband is looking for a job. Been racing horses since he was old enough. He just might do."

Mirabelle's voice rose. "HE JUST MIGHT DO? Vaughn, we cannot afford to take dumb risks! Before we make this purchase we need a dependable jockey! Do you understand!"

"Yes, yes, I got it!" he replied angrily, "I'll find one tomorrow when I go back to the city. I know this is the one Mirabelle. I've been looking at race horses since I was 3. I know what makes them winners."

"Horses can't be winners without a winning jockey!" replied Mirabelle stubbornly.

There was a huff and I hear oncoming footsteps. I quickly ran around to the side of the shop and watched Vaughn as he walked off. Where was he going? He didn't leave until tomorrow morning.

I got back to work, my mind racing. So they were looking at a race horse. Undoubtedly, by Vaughn's standards, an exceptional one. Was this their plan? Training and racing a horse? If I knew anything from my studies, it was that horse racing cost a fortune. And the chances of winning enough money to even just cover the costs was terribly slim, and a great risk.

I didn't know if I could stomach all this. But I did know that Vaughn sounded sure. Come to think of it, I don't think I've heard a voice that sure in my life.

And despite what little I knew and liked about him. I decided to trust him. I instantly knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this might be a bit slow, but please keep reading. The whole story is planned out in my head, I just have to type it. I promise there will be more VaughnChelsea in future chapters.**


End file.
